Wolves of Destiny
by Kaitou Kuro
Summary: What happens when paradise is threatened? There is a mysterious demon wolf that has threatened paradise. The four wolves of destiny must step up and defend their paradise.
1. Maerx

I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own my OCs. I have not watched the whole anime. In fact I've seen 2 episodes and read 2 volumes of the manga. Criticize all you want I just like to write and liked the manga. I am fully aware of what happens at the end of the anime though. Don't mention it in reviews. This story is in Kiba's POV. **

**Paradise, well it can only be described using one word. Perfect. It is absolutely perfect. There is no sickness, no conflict, death only from old age. What more can you ask for? You want beauty? It has the Lunar flower is everywhere, as far as the eye can see and farther. Every night is the full moon. There is an ocean here also. The Orange Ocean. It isn't really orange, but when the moon is just right it sparkles orange for some odd reason. There are no humans here. Just us wolves and Cheza. What do we do for food you ask? There is an unlimited supply of meat. Where it comes from no one knows or even cares. The wolf population is blooming. After only two years since we found paradise, the population has grown and life was great. That is until we were called upon one day. It was a perfect day, temperature just right, running through the fields, lying in the shade. But then out of nowhere there was a blue flash and a strange human looking creature appeared. I was lying under a tree with Hige, Tsume and Toboe and he came over to us. "Hello, I am Maerx." Something was strange. "What do you want," I asked. This creature had strange pointy ears, crimson eyes and silver hair. Much different than any human I've seen. "Well to put it bluntly, your paradise is being threatened. That simple sentence caught all of our attentions. **


	2. The Journey Begins

I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

**What happened last Chapter: **_**"Well to put it bluntly, your paradise is being threatened. That simple sentence caught all of our attentions. **_

__**"A creature has appeared claiming to be a demon wolf and he wishes to destroy your paradise." I sat up. "Why?" Maerx shook his head. "I do not know the exact reason, but it has been written in the same book that tells of this paradise, that it will be threatened and four wolves will rise to the challenge, I believe it is you four." I looked at the others trying to read their expressions. "Why do you think it is us?" Maerx smiled. "It says they are led by a brave silver wolf, and that is you is it not?" I nodded. "I've been told I'm brave..." I looked at the others and they nodded at me. "Where do we find this…demon wolf?" Maerx smiled again. "I cannot take you to the exact spot, but I can take you to the land…do you wish to go?" I nodded. Maerx chanted some words and a bright blue light appeared around the five of us. There was a sharp flash and we were in a barren wasteland. Desert and rocks for miles on end. "Where are we," asked Hige. "This is the land where the wolves used to roam freely without concern, much like paradise." Hige sniffed the air. "I don't smell any other wolves." Maerx nodded. "This wolf can hide its scent, one of its many unusual powers." I looked around with a feeling we were being watched. There was nobody around but us from what I saw but the feeling wouldn't be easily discarded. It was just there, nagging. "Where do we begin looking," I asked watching the area cautiously. Maerx looked at me. "If you were here where would you look for paradise?" I sniffed the air. "Towards the scent of flowers." **


	3. Rin

I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters only my OCs

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters only my OCs.**

**We started walking in the direction of the sweet blossoming flowers. "They seem so far off," I said with a hint of apathy in my voice. "So? Are we going or not?" I looked at Tsume as he went into his true form, his fur moving with the unforgiving wind. I looked to Tsume's right to see Hige and Toboe in their true forms as well. I looked at Maerx. "Think you can keep up?" Maerx shook his head. "I will not be joining you…this is not my fight." I nodded. "I understand. Thank you for bringing us here." He nodded and disappeared seemingly with the wind. I turned to the others and nodded, my shining silver ears twitching. "Let's go." I ran swiftly in the flower's direction followed by the others. We ran for hours upon hours until the night fell, turning everything dark. As we lie there Hige suddenly jumped up. "What's up Hige," Toboe asked curiously. "I smell a female wolf." I picked my head up. "Where?" Hige looked to his left. "Coming this way." I jumped up watching the direction. Out of the darkness ran a wolf that was as black as the night with shining silver streaks. She stopped in front of us. "Who are you," I asked. She looked at me for a moment, seemingly to see if I was a threat and possibly anticipating my next movement. "I am Rin…and you?" She was still watching me closely. "I'm Kiba." She swung her head toward the others. "And them?" I nodded at Tsume. "That's Tsume, left of him is Hige and right is Toboe." She nodded. "So what is your business here?" I looked into the wild unknown night. "We are looking for a demon wolf that has threatened our paradise." She stared at me for a second contemplating what I had said. "Could your paradise be the one I'm searching for?" I nodded. "Most likely, is the paradise you're searching for smell of the lunar flower?" She nodded slowly. "Then the paradises are one in the same," Hige spoke up. "Can I help you defeat this wolf and go to paradise with you?" I looked at the others. Hige and Toboe nodded at me while Tsume kept his I-don't-care look. I nodded to her. "You may…but I must warn you, it will be dangerous." She nodded. "I know of the risks. I looked off in the direction of the flowers. "I suddenly smell blood…and the smell is getting closer." Everyone jumped up and got into fighting position knowing full well what was coming. **


	4. The First meeting

I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters only my OCs

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters only my OCs.**

**There was a slash out of nowhere. It ripped through the fur and flesh on my back. The enemy was either invisible or dark as the night. Rin seemed to be following something with her eyes. Tsume, Hige and Toboe were attacking all over the place but only getting air. Rin struck out swiftly hitting something with her claws. Blood came from nowhere, it looked like the air was bleeding. So the enemy was invisible. I bit at where I thought the neck was. I tore off a piece of flesh, and with that strike the demon disappeared. "Is it dead," Toboe asked hopeful. "No, it lives to fight again. I believe it was just testing us." Blood rolled down my back, mixing with my fur giving it a red tint. Rin looked at me. "Are you okay?" She had genuine concern in her eyes. "I'm fine."**


End file.
